ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dueling Egos
}} Belkar begins dueling Miko. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko: Hiding in a storeroom, halfling?? Come out here and face me! Belkar (off-panel): An interesting proposal. Let me consider it... Belkar (off-panel): No. Miko: Coward! Belkar (off-panel): I prefer the term, "still alive". See, you've already beaten me in a toe-to-toe fight, so why should I take that risk? Belkar throws a dagger which hits Miko in the back, "schklart!" Belkar (off-panel): Not when I have high ranks in Hide and Move Silently and I know that Spot and Listen aren't paladin class skills. Belkar (off-panel): I think I'm a lot better off just sniping at you from the shadows for now, wearing down your hit points until I can take you down easily. Miko lays hands on herself. Miko: Fool! I can heal my wounds with the blessings of the gods. Belkar (off-panel): Sure, I know. But you don't have unlimited usage. You'll run out eventually. Miko: There are dozens of paladins and clerics in this place that can heal me. You cannot beat me by attrition. Belkar (off-panel): Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I thought what we were doing here was personal. Between you and me. Belkar throws another dagger which hits Miko in the back, "schklart!" Belkar (off-panel): You know... Belkar (off-panel): A matter of honor. Miko spots a shadow that looks like Belkar. Miko: Honor?? You don't know the meaning of the word! Belkar (off-panel): Then show me. Show me by not getting healed by anyone else. Miko: Very well. Miko (whispering): I've got you now. Miko attacks a trap. Miko: SMITE EVIL! The trap dumps sake over Miko. Miko: What is this... sake? Belkar (off-panel): Yup, found a few big jugs of it in here. Miko: Why soak me with rice wine? To humiliate me? Belkar throws a lit torch. Belkar: Because halflings are good at throwing things other than daggers. Belkar: It's as true today as when I started adventuring: Miko goes up in flames off-panel, "FWOOSH!" Miko (off-panel): AAARHH! Belkar: "When in doubt, set something on fire." D&D Context * The Paladin's Lay on Hands ability allows them to heal a certain amount of health per day to any ally. * Halflings gain +1 a racial bonus to hitting opponents with thrown weapons. * Smite Evil is a class ability of the Paladin that allows them to deal extra damage to Evil creatures. * The Hide and Move Silently skills allow a character to be stealthy, while the Spot and Listen skills are used to spot those trying to be stealthy. Because they aren't a class skill for the Paladin, Miko must spend more skill points to increase them. Meanwhile, as a Ranger, Belkar may increase his Hide and Move Silently skills more cheaply than Miko may increase the skills that counter them. External Links * 270}} View the comic * 6335}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Smite Evil Category:Uses Lay On Hands Category:Uses Move Silently Category:Uses Hide Category:Uses Listen Category:Uses Spot Category:Order on Trial in Azure City